


The Mystery of the Forgotten Brother.

by asheanex



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheanex/pseuds/asheanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sherlock ran off to defeat Moriarty's intricate web, he made his older brother promise that he would pretend he was dead. Now, nine years later, Mycroft has officialy vannished out of Sherlocks life. Until one day, he appears at the Yard dressed in an Army training kit and claims to be Lestrade's long term boyfriend, Sherlock doesn't know what to do. The fact that Mycroft has no recalection of John or Sherlock isn't helping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of the Forgotten Brother.

“Sherlock.”  
“Yes, Mycroft. You need to do this.”  
“You know Dr Watson may never forgive you...?”  
“...”  
“Very well Sherlock, I will do it. But I know you - I cannot just forget.”  
“Mycroft... Please... if not for me, then for John... Lestrade. Lestrade will need help... a lot of help.”  
“...Very well.”  
Nine years later...  
"Sherlock?" asked John, appearing from the kitchen. Sherlock looked up and nodded.  
"What?" asked Sherlock. After all this time, after the three year vanishing act and the Mary hubbub , the pair were still living in Baker Street together. Mrs Hudson had remarried and was happily living in Slough, still managing to check in on the daft detective and his blogger a few times a year. The pair had been both given and bought the flat - Martha hadn't wanted to sell the flat to a new landlord, so John and Sherlock decided that they would be the new Landlords, both having secured their place on B anyway.  
"Lestrade has just texted me with a new case - says its at least a six, but wonders if you still want to check it out anyway," another beep sounded and John continued to read it aloud ", involves a murder, aparent shooting before suicide, but there are some animal prints that chalk up to be a large reptile... Lestrade's saying alligator, Dimmock crocodile." John looked up from the screen to see Sherlock casually pulling on his coat.  
"I want to see the prints." he said, before grabbing his scarf and walking out of the flat.  
Fifteen minuets, a discussion about the differences between crocodiles and alligators and a Taxi ride, the pair arrived at New Scotland Yard. Entering the building, John took a quick look around the reception. A man in a khaki green sweater was talking quietly to the officer at the window, a woman was sat in a seat and a pair of officers were just standing outside smoking. John had just finished looking at the window with the officers and their cigarettes, when Lestrade walked through the door.  
"Lestrade! What -"  
"MYCROFT!" Lestrade suddenly lit up and barrelled into the man with the khaki jumper. He threw his arms around his shoulders and proceeded to hug him tightly.  
"My! What are you doing here!" said Lestrade as he released the man.  
"May I be forgiven for wanting to see the most wonderful man in the world as soon as I arrive back in Britain?" said Mycroft, smiling down at his partner.  
"You didn't tell me you were coming back! I would have taken the day off!" Lestrade suddenly turned to Sherlock and John, and with a breathless smile, detatched himself from Mycroft's shoulders.   
"Uh...John, Sherlock...meet Major Mycroft Holmes of Her Magisties Royal Armed Forces...and my boyfriend..." Said Lestrade. He then nervously gripped Mycroft's hand, his thumb in turn making a smoothing circle on the flesh between the thumb and index finger. John and Sherlock looked at Mycroft intently, both starting at the sholder lapelle decorated with a crown and one star. While Sherlock carried on staring obliviously, John opened his mouth to comment on the title misintroduction.  
"Ah, so this is the infamous Doctor Watson I have heard so much about - a pleasure to finaly meet you at last, sir." Mycroft cut over John, gave a friendly smile and shook A statue like John's hand. When John had shaken Mycroft's hand, even all those years ago, it was soft, not dainted by lifes hassles, but the palm and fingers he shook were, while nothing compared to Lestrades own, were worn and toughened, a caertain masculinity added to the once feminine shake. He then turned to Sherlock with a plesant expression.  
"And who would you be?"  
Sherlock suddenly walked out, eyes wide and brain whirrling. Mycroft looked a little taken aback, before looking to his boyfriend and asking  
"Did I do something offencive?" Lestrade frowned slightly and shook his head.   
"No - Sherlock is just allergic to politeness."  
Mycroft raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"How strange...Anyway...," started Mycroft, as a small blush worked itself onto his cheek bones", I need to unpack and such-"  
"You haven't even unpacked yet?!" Lestrade said.  
"No, like I said I wanted to see you first. Anyway, I have some news, so if you can make it, I made a reservation with that restaurant you liked last time I came home, so I'll come and get you from here at about seven, okay?" Lestrade nodded happily and Mycroft placed a light kiss on his forehead.  
"I will hopefully see you at seven then." Mycroft smiled and walked away, tough leather boots squeaking slightly. John waited for Mycroft to vanish beyond the door before quickly saying something along the lines of "-better go find Sherlock..." before half walking half jogging out of the building. Both the Holmes boys were out of sight, so John went back to Baker St to see if he was back there.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
221B Baker St.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
John poked his head into the flat with a little uncertainty. To his relief, or something along those lines, he saw Sherlock sat in his chair, staring at John's own one.   
“Sherlock?”  
John sat in his chair and saw that Sherlock was not in his metaphorical mind palace, but sat with wide eyes and blankly watching Johns face.   
“Sherlock... Mycroft?” That made him snap out of it. Sherlock shook his head and sighed - John’s worry beginning to reach levels rather untested.  
"I...don't know. I need more information." He growled, but the sound was a little echo-y, a little lost.  
"...What do you want to do?" John asked quietly. Sherlock didn't respond for a short while, but when he did, he lept into the air and began pacing furiously across the floor.  
"I want to know where he has been. Where he went. If he didn't recognise me because of his false attatchment to Lestrade, or whether he really was not aware of our relation, and in turn of your aquatince. I would also like to know what Lestrade is getting out of this... thing they have." Sherlock added in an afterthought. After re listing the desires in his head, John nodded, before Sherlock sat back down heavily.   
"I suggest we takle Lestrade first, he is a constant in the mess that is my brother's dissapereance." And with that, he jumped from the room.  
The game is on.


End file.
